The other side of the door -Taylor Swift
by barbthebookworm
Summary: A songfic from taylor Set during 2-13 with a bit from 14. What if tyler didn't leave town and didn't work with jules after they hurt caroline? if Tyler tries to talk to Caroline will she listen? Will it be her head or her heart? 'All I need is on the other side of the door' : "I need you Caroline Forbes. I'm not going anywhere." "Tyler." "Please open the door Caroline. "No"
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this because it fit perfectly, I LOOOOVE this couple. and this is one of my favorite songs so I couldn't resist. In this he didn't leave town and stayed and he didn't work with the other werewolves after 2-13 daddy issues. I would love for people to talk to about this couple because they are my favorite. Don't hate please.**

**"The Other Side Of The Door"**

**In the heat of the fight I walked away  
Ignoring words that you were saying  
Trying to make me stay  
I said, 'This time I've had enough'**

"Are you okay?" He asked concern in his voice. It took youlong enough Tyler she thought. "I'm fine." She said with a stare that showed she was numb to him now. "I had no idea they would come for you." He said intensely. "Do you know what they did to me?" She swallowed and asked wide-eyed still in disbelief at what he had done. He tried to explain. "I'm sorry. But it's crazy now. Okay.I don't know who to trust. You lied to me." She wasn't having it and interrupted him intensely explain herself "I lied, to protect my friends. I lied to protect you. Don't you get that?" "Caroline I-" He tried to interject with a but she went on. "You just stood there! When they were going to kill us, you just stood there. You didn't do anything." He said with frustration. "I didn't know what to do." He should have done what any decent person would do."You help your friend. That's what you do." "I'm sorry." He looked like he meant it. She couldn't take it though.  Even though they had a huge fight you don't stand by while something like that is going on. She doesn't think of him like a friend anymore. She says what she must say. He's with the werewolves now. "No, it's too late. We're not friends anymore and what happened to me tonight, that will never happen again. You take that back to your little werewolf pack and get the hell out of my house!"

**And you've called a hundred times  
But I'm not picking up  
Cause I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over  
But if you look a little closer..**

What wasn't known before that is that before Tyler came to my house he wouldn't stop calling me but I ignored him. She was worried that if she picked up right now she might do some damage that might never be repaired. She needed to cool off some. Sadly though he didn't give her the chance and came by her door. She did what only she could do, she told him to leave.

**I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door**

So much with them was screwed up. He was a werewolf she was a vampire. She thought before she was in love with Matt and he hasn't had a functional relationship before. She lied to him. He hurt her by not protecting her. She can still picture it. Him hesitating to even let her out of her cage where the other werewolves were keeping him hostage. She knew she messed up too. She figure he could understand about not telling about the other vampires , but about his Uncle Mason that was ..she couldn't even find a word for it. After everything when he was saying she was sorry she pushed him away. So now the worst part? She still feels for him even after what he did and she just pushes him away. **  
**

**Me and my stupid pride are sitting here alone  
Going through the photographs, staring at the phone  
I keep going back over things we both said  
And I remember the slamming door and all the things that I misread So babe if you know everything, tell me why you couldn't see When I left I wanted you to chase after me**

**Tylers pov. **

"Caroline." He said as he made a beeline for her and had an intense look on his face as he tried to grab her arm but only succeeded in knocking her bag over. "You stay away from me." She said harshly. "It's important." He insisted. "Just stop it Tyler you're just you're just making it worse." She says as she skowls at him which she picks up her things. "Please Caroline I'm sorry about what happened ok, but there's so much we need to talk about." He said earnestly as he tried to help her pick up her things as she made sure she had everything and even handed her her cell phone. "I said just leave me alone." She said harshly and gritting her teeth at him. He was about to chase after her to try and fix things but he gets cornered by Matt. 

Carolines pov

I can't believe him. How can he think it can be fixed? The sad thing is no matter what he did I still feel the same for him. She remembers how it was for them how close. After she helped him with his transformation and them being open about how it was being a supernatural she thought they would always be friends at least if not more. That they'd always be close. She remembers Tyler's voice "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there." And her own being stubborn enough he finally got her to say it with words. "It's like you don't want anybody to care about you and I'm sorry I care, I care Tyler… "

She left and though she knew it was for the best she wished he still showed signs that he cared. She was pretty sure she misread the kiss he placed on her and everything else. She was sure she was misreading him trying to talk to her now. She didn't know what to think. He didn't care enough to come after she yelled at him and not enough to right after the second time he tried to talk to her now. She has to push him away though, she just has too. She thinks maybe he still cares for her but after a few days he still hasn't.

Yeah, I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door

She doesn't take any chances though. She avoids him. She decides now is the time to lay low if any. She leaves her cell phone off and wears hats which is not like her at all. She does not stay and linger in her usual places. She spots him once but she is lucky and he doesn't see her. She then wants to walk up to him and let him explain and part of her wants him to see her and not give her a chance to not listen to him and to show that he cares for her. So she can know she wasn't wrong to trust him. It wasn't just wishful thinking on her part that what they had was special. Instead of staying she leaves quickly. Not realizing as she's walking away Tyler saw her as she was walking away and knew her game instantly.

**And I'll scream out the window  
I can't even look at you  
I don't need you but I do, I do, I do  
I say, "There's nothing you can say to make this right  
I mean it, I mean it"  
What I mean is**

She finally turns her cell phone back on. No new messages. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad thing Tyler had wised up. She was trying to figure out what to do to keep herself busy when her phone rang. It was a number she didn't know. She wasn't sure who it was but figured it wouldn't hurt to see. "Hello you're speaking to Caroline." She said in a professional voice. "Caroline! You'e there thank goodness!" She heard a voice and she immediately felt her stomach drop "T-Tyler?" She stutters out. "Caroline please do not hang up. We have to talk sometime" He pleaded with her. "What is this number?" She shook her head and sighed starting with the easiest question. "It's a friends. I knew you wouldn't pick up mine." He answered. "What did you tell them?" She asked quickly. "Who?" Tyler asked confused. "You know who Tyler. The other werewolves." She said harshly. "I didn't tell them anything Caroline." He said quietly. "You seemed pretty chummy with them before" she huffed.

"That was before they hurt you guys." Caroline shook her head wishing he could see her disbelief but knew it was better to find out more information. "Where are they now?" She asked quietly. "Probably up North somewhere I am not sure. I doubt they'll be back for a while, that warlock scared them pretty good." Tyler explained. "Why aren't you with them? Come to spy on us then to go report back?" She asked her voice raising. "What-no. I would never do that." His voice rising in her. "Just like you'd never just stand by and watch while the people you grew up with your whole life are tortured." She accused him. "Caroline..I.." He stuttered. "What Tyler?"

"If you just let me explain…" " How can I trust you?" She questioned him. He tried to say something but failed.

"I defended you and was trying to protect you and help you. I couldn't have told you about what happened to Mason without causing more major issues and involving other vampires. It wasn't my secret to tell. I guess the vampire-werewolf rivalry is just too strong. Right now I can't even look at you anymore Tyler. You can't do anything to fix this." And she hung up on him. She sighs wishing maybe she had given him a bit more of a chance to talk. Maybe she shouldn't have been so harsh with him. The words had flown out of her mouth but her heart and head were still battling.

**I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you**  
**To stand outside my window throwing pebbles**  
**Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'**  
**Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more**  
**And don't you leave cause I know**  
**All I need is on the other side of the door**

That conversation was hard. She wasn't sure how she held herself together for it but she had. She was so confused. She just wanted to go be on some warm beach somewhere for a while. If she wasn't so opposed to it she would compel her mother to give her a vacation. She decided the next best thing with the weekend coming up soon she would go then. She would work hard on her homework get it done then try and convince her mother and if all else failed she would compel her. She would then come back on Monday. She was working diligently on her schoolwork until late when she got distracted. She kept on hearing this noise outside. She looked outside in the night to see none other then. Tyler Lockwood throwing pebbles at her window. How cliché she thought and carefully moved out of the way so he wouldn't see her looking at him down there but she was too late. "I know you're there Caroline." He called softly. He knows with her heightened hearing she would hear him. "Go away Tyler." She called in the same volume but in a harsher tone. "I need you Caroline Forbes. I'm not going anywhere." Suddenly she is breathing heavy and can hardly think straight.

She doesn't go back to the window. After a few minutes of composing herself and washing her face with a splash of cold water she goes back to her room. It seems silly but she tries to go back to her schoolwork. She just needs to stick to the plan. Schoolwork, survive until Friday then talk to her mom and ditch for the beach. Schoolwork, survive until Friday then talk to her mom and ditch for the beach. She keeps repeating this as she organizes her books. Suddenly she hears a knock at her door. "Coming" she mumbles and heads to the door. She is shocked by what she finds when she opens it. She thought he left. "Tyler." She said surprised: Why is he here? All the composing she tried to do came undone. She stared at him as he said quietly but firmly "We need to talk." She quietly as to not tip him off came forward a bit and started to close the door quickly not enough to break it but an attempt to shut him out. He raised his hand to stop her but wasn't quick enough. The door was shut and locked. "Caroline." He sighed and tried to explain.

"Can you please open the door?"

She just stood there and finally answered "No." She answered curtly. "Please Caroline." When she didn't say anything he went on while she was letting him talk. "I was in shock and yes I should have helped you but I didn't know what to do. I told the other werewolves I wanted no part with them. I told everyone else I was sorry. Even Damon." "You apologized to Damon?" She asked in shock. After a second she finally unlocked opened the door and looked at him . He had apologized to the guy who killed his Uncle. That was huge. He stepped towards her. "Finally" He sighed then his face changed as at first she seemed comfortable trying to keep him out standing in front of him her arms crossed him on the other side of the door but he wasn't having that. "Caroline …" He said looking at her with an intense gaze as she stayed put stubbornly until he finally lightly picker her up from both sides of her arms and moved her and stepped in. "First off I hope from what I've said you can trust me enough for this. I think we both have questions we need answered and have things to say to each other I need to say them first if we're doing this let's do it right and no lying?" He looked carefully at her as she was shocked by how he had moved her so easily. She finally nodded. "And no running away." He questioned her eyebrows raised. She looked down at her feet but back up again and nodded. "You apologized to Damon?" she asked again. He nodded looking at her intensely again.

"It was one of the hardest things I had to do, but I figure we're even now for what he did. Not that it was my intention." He explained quickly. She opened her mouth about to ask another question but he interrupted. "My turn. Did you really think I was going to leave then work with Jules after everything she did?" "Well yeah…I didn't know what to think after what happened Tyler." He sighed and looked sadly at her.

"It's been hell being away from you Caroline. I hope you can forgive me for what I did. My world was turned upside down when I found out you lied to me but I understand now. I was in shock and I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I know now who my true friends are." He said quietly. "You helped me through so much. You didn't deserve what happened, but you mean so much to me I can't stand the thought of losing you..

**With your face and the beautiful eyes  
And the conversation with the little white lies  
And the faded picture of a beautiful night  
You carry me from your car to the stairs  
And I broke down crying, was she worth this mess?  
After everything and that little black dress  
After everything I must confess, I need you**

She looked at him and he looked at her intensely once again. His eyes were their normal color a dark brown though it didn't matter she liked them if it was his brown human eyes or gold werewolf eyes. "What if the other werewolves come back?" She questioned. "That won't matter. Being with some of my own kind yeah it would have some charm if they weren't against others so much even if they are vampires. They attacked without any provocation. It's not worth it. Plus I have people who understand me still here. At least I hope I still do. " He explained a pained expression on his face at the end.

She thought about everything they had been through. She thought of him How intense he'd been for answers. How scared he was for the changing .How great it felt that they made it through together. The confusion of when he kissed her. The fear when he cornered her about what really happened to mason. The shock when he didn't help. The anger when he came to her house. The disgust when he'd tried to talk to him again. She sighed. He was still changing and so was she. Under the circumstances she probably would have done the same thing. He had tried to make amends with the others and gotten rid of the other werewolves. "Tyler…you still do. I need you." He came for her then without any hesitation and crashed his lips with her before there were any other interruptions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just random not much with the first is tyler is back and they're together fighting about matt. The next one is simply after tyler leaves mystic falls the night after seeing caroline and she tells him to leave her house Just my random dribbling hope you like it. Unless I get inspired there will probably be no more these were begging to be written with Tyler being a football player for stay stay stay and the dynamic between matt caroline and tyler for the way I loved you. **

**"Stay Stay Stay"**

**I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night.  
I threw my phone across the room at you.  
I was expecting some dramatic turn-away,  
but you stayed.  
**

"Matt and I aren't like that anymore!" Caroline yelled at him "We were just talking!" She exploded at him and after she walked into the kitchen not looking at him.. "He still likes you Caroline! You know that. Do you do that to me on purpose?" Tyler called at her staying where he was. Caroline responded by throwing only what she had in her hand at the time-her phone the distance didn't matter it smacked him hard. She widened her eyes and ran up the stairs and locked the door. What had she done? She had probably pushed him over the edge and she didn't mean it at all. Not there was probably no chance of fixing it. He's probably gone already back to Jules or to find some other werewoleves. She sadly goes to sleep feeing a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

**This morning I said we should talk about it.  
'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved.  
That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said "okay, let's talk."  
**

She woke up the next morning and finally remembered the fight she had with him and hated what she had done. She couldn't believe she had thrown her phone at him. Speaking of phones she should probably call him. She went to go try and search for it and walked downstairs suddenly she knew she wasn't alone. "Tyler?" You stayed!" She squealed as she turned around the corner. " We should talk about last night.." She said. Her mom had said one of the things she wished she had done with her dad was to fix some of their problems head on instead of forgetting about them and it come up again like a weed. "Some things you need to nip in the bed." Her mother explained. One of the few special moments they had. Before she could have another thought she walked into the other room and found Tyler with his football helmet fastened on his head. "Okay let's talk." He said solemnly while Caroline cracked up. "Really Tyler?" She laughed.

**And I said,  
Stay, stay, stay.  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.  
But I think that it's best if we both stay.  
**

"I'm sorry about hitting you with my phone." She admitted shyly after she took his hand and led him to the couch. "I'm sorry for being a jerk." He said quietly. "I shouldn't have been like that. I do have to admit though you belting your phone at me is one of the stories for the grandkids."He poked her quietly. "So you're not mad anymore?" She questioned him quietly. "I can't stay mad at you Caroline." He smiled at her and pulled her close for a hug. "Me neither."She said as she nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. **  
Before you, I'd only dated self-indulgent takers,  
that took all of their problems out on me.  
But you carry my groceries, and now I'm always laughin'.  
And I love you because you have given me no choice but to:**

****Since Tyler she'd been a lot happier. Her first serous boyfriend Damon had just used her. He never even cared about her but had controlled her and it was all about his needs. With Matt at first he seemed to have treated her better but really he couldn't handle how insecure she was. He couldn't understand her. He couldn't make it to be her escort even though he knew it meant a lot to her, was a jerk about the time that they went on the double date with Elana and Stefan, and went to Elena for comfort after finding out Vicki was dead not to Caroline. That pretty much says it all. Ever since Tyler though she'd been doing so much better. The guy she hadn't expected it from at all treated her well. He was always making her laugh. As much as sometimes she thinks it was him trying to show off he was always insisting to carry heavy things for her. She liked that. She liked that a lot. **  
Stay, stay, stay.  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.  
But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay.  
**

They'd been through a lot together. From everything with the supernatural to Matt to Jules. After all of that they had stuck together, at the end anyways. They drove each other crazy but they knew it was because they cared about each other. They always were wanting to do the right thing and had good reasons for the things that they did. Sometimes it was a thing with them one of them would be furious and the other one would start laughing. It started when Caroline laughed when Tyler was demanding if she was a werewolf. That's why sometimes Tyler can't help it. When he sees her mad he just thinks how similar they must look and it makes him laugh.

**You took the time to memorize me:  
my fears, my hopes, and dreams.  
I just like hangin' out with you, all the time.  
All those times that you didn't leave;  
It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life.  
**

Sometimes she forgets how much he knows about her. How he notices things about foods she doesn't like , music she doesn't listen too or about her mannerisms. It took a while but they just grew to be very comfortable around each other. After the Jules thing there was no reason for them to lie to each other anymore. They could be themselves with no secrets and they liked each other for the way they were. Caroline hated having to pretend with everyone else. She had other people but with him there was no secrets. She really thought that was what helped them. They were honest and knew each other were and loved each other anyways.

**Stay.  
And I'll be loving you for quite some time.  
No one else is going to love me, when I get mad, mad mad.  
So I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay.**

****They'd both made mistakes. Funny the person she had expected the most to treat her decently had failed. At least at the end Matt sucked. Surprisingly the one she hadn't given much thought to treated her well was Tyler. Tyler hadn't found what he was looking for in any of the girls he dated. He made some mistakes with Vicki the one he was closest to a real relationship. They didn't expect it but found what they were looking for with each other. They can keep up with each other in battles, care about their friends, have issues with their parents , and overall have secrets about themselves and their abilities they have to keep hidden.

**Stay, stay, stay.  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.  
But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay.**

****He was a werewolf she was a vampire and it didn't matter. She wouldn't change anything. As they laid there while Caroline is thinking in his arms lying on the couch she moves her head and kisses his cheek softly. "What was that for?" He questioned with a smile. "For staying" Caroline said quietly and smiled back.

**Stay, stay, stay.  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.  
But I think that it's best if we both stay.**

**"The Way I Loved You"**

**He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine **

After Tyler left she began briefly seeing Matt again. Bonnie with sigh and say how much she liked Matt's eyes. He was very attentive and trying to make it up to her for how he had acted. He was walking on the left on the sidewalk and held her hand and looks at her intently with his eyes and says She looks amazing. He completes it all with opening the door the way a gentlemen should and if Matt Donovan is anything he is a gentlemen. Caroline used to love it but for some reason she's not as happy as she'd thought she'd be. ****

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you 

She remembered the times with Tyler fighting. How they argued and then kissed on her porch. How always she would get so frustrated with him when he would keep texting her late at night. With her senses it always easily kept her up. He was always crazy about that. He always said the craziest things. She remembered their fights , even from the beginning of them getting closer. "Listen If you know something you gotta tell me. Because I can't handle this." He looks straight at her intensely not backing down .That was one thing she liked about him. He puts his heart into things. Not like Matt. Though it was crazy she can still feel the tingle and worry but a good kind when she saw him coming or opened a text from him. ****

He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable  


When she says she needs to go on a walk or some time with her friends he doesn't question it. He simply tells her he'll call her later that night or the next day. He always does without fail. Matt being the friendly guy that he was even was on good terms with her father before he left. It hadn't been very well but school functions and things of that nature they'd run into each other and talked about she didn't even know what. Her mom likes him. She's known him since he was a little boy and she likes that. Caroline thinks it's silly because there are plenty of kids that her mother's known since they were little , seem to be doing well but have a secret life. Not that she would say anything especially since her mom is the sheriff. She doesn't dissuade her mother because for once she's right. Matt is a good guy. It used to be enough. She's not sure why it's not anymore.

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you **

She remembered them fighting on her porch. While she knew she cared she hadn't known how much she cared until he kissed her that night. She didn't know how deep it went, that it could go that way. She was scared though and knew it would hurt Matt if he knew there was something going on between her and Tyler She needed to fix things with Matt. Her and Tyler probably wouldn't work out anyways. That's what she thought at first anyways. The next thing you know he's arguing with her, leaving her for dead and leaving himself. How all of these emotions could be for one person at once she wasn't sure. ****

He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now 

One thing about Tyler is he always called her out. All the times he could tell she was lying when he is at first trying to find the truth. He was also not afraid to suddenly break into her house or to come see her if he needed to talk. He always go straight to the point. He had really bad timing though. His cockiness was endearing one moment and made her want to hit her head against a brick wall the next. He hated himself and she wishes she could help him more with the supernatural side to him. Though she knew it was difficult , how hard he took it and made himself feel bad she couldn't stand it. He was still always Tyler to her and she accepted him for who he was. She wishes she had put him across to him more. Also that she hadn't let him go. She didn't have that with Matt. Always if she wanted to she could pretend with him. Only times when she was hurt and tired or preoccupied she was unable. With him… it's just not the same. ****

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane 

That was her mistake. They both made mistake. She wishes she had said she needed time before letting him back in. That they could talk and explain. She did lie. Sadly from consequences beyond their control she had to lie to him. He found out about it and had everything turned around and had people he thought he could trust and turned away from the people he had trusted. First and foremost being Caroline. She knew having a mentor type was difficult and made you feel like you had to listen to them. She just didn't understand how he could lose all faith in her .She just wished she'd let him explain at least he had so much going on , she wanted to understand but now sadly her words came true it seemed to be too late.

**And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
**

Though she knows she shouldn't she can't get his face out of her mind. His face how hurt he looks as he exclaims at her "I trusted you!" The conflict on his face as he debates whether or not to let her out of her cage when she is kidnapped and finally with all the other werewolves. Finally her last look at him before he left her house to tell her he's sorry. So much has happened between them she can't believe he is gone. She breaks up with Matt things seem to go back to normal. Whatever normal is anyways. She just couldn't lie to herself anymore. They don't make each other happy. There was one person that made her happy and he's gone. She sees him one day. "Tyler." She breathes softly. He walks up to her. "Can we talk?" He asked gently carefully. She nods. She intends to keep in mind everything and is going to remind him of that too. She's not easy. With work it is slightly possible. If it wasn't Tyler she sighed. She can't deny how he made her feel. It wasn't ordinary circumstances that there were lies, betrayal, and leaving, but the hurt still remains and it needs to be dealt with but because how much she cares about him it would be worth it. She just hopes he feels the same.

**And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you**


End file.
